Tripple Worries
by lil.cutie.neal
Summary: Renesemee and Jacob get married ,but what happens when their honey is cut short?
1. Surprise

Chapter 1

As Jake and I walked back to the cottage, where Mom and Dad were recovering from their panic attack,where we told them that I was engaged to Jacob,I mean they really freaked out. It reminded me of the stories I heard of so many times of when Mom and Dad told Grandpa Charlie they were engaged.

When we walked to the door to the cottage, I looked to the couch. Mom and Dad on the talking about random stuff.

I moved to be in front of them and asked,"Mommy,Daddy, are you mad at me?"

"No, sweetie, we just didn't want this to happen this soon. I mean you are only six."Mom replied.

" Well ,Mom, my mind exceeds the average 6 year old,and I have the body of a 16 year old." I said.

"We know this ,but you are still little in our minds."

"I know ,but I love Jacob with all my heart, and I would love to marry be with for the rest of eternity."

"Well, how about Nessie and I go talk about some wedding stuff?"Mom said with a smile on her face.

"I would like that .Alot" I replied with an impossibly wide grin.

As we made our way into Mom's room, I felt my smile widen dramatically.


	2. Arguement

**I would really enjoy any input.**

* * *

As Jake and I walked back to the cottage, where Mom and Dad were recovering from their panic attack,where we told them that I was engaged to Jacob,I mean they really freaked out. It reminded me of the stories I heard of so many times of when Mom and Dad told Grandpa Charlie they were engaged.

When we walked to the door to the cottage, I looked to the couch. Mom and Dad on the talking about random stuff.

I moved to be in front of them and asked,"Mommy,Daddy, are you mad at me?"

"No, sweetie, we just didn't want this to happen this soon. I mean you are only six."Mom replied.

" Well ,Mom, my mind exceeds the average 6 year old,and I have the body of a 16 year old." I said.

"We know this ,but you are still little in our minds."

"I know ,but I love Jacob with all my heart, and I would love to marry be with for the rest of eternity."

"Well, how about Nessie and I go talk about some wedding stuff?"Mom said with a smile on her face.

"I would like that .Alot" I replied with an impossibly wide grin.

As we made our way into Mom's room, I felt my smile widen dramatically.

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to see how people reacted to it.**

**If you like the beging than plz review.**

**I will really like any input you have.**


	3. Lovely night

Renesmee's pov

"Dad what was that for?"I asked shocked.

"What he was thinking."dad nearly hissed.

"Well what was sI bad?" my mother asked as she helped me get Jake on the bed.

"He thought that I was a male stripper that dressed up like a vampire wit fangs and all." he replied in a snarl." Who perfomed at bachlorette parties."

By then wen had Jake on the bed.

"Well he asked for it."I replied.

Jake was starting to come and said," What the heck was that for.

"I am not a stripper nor will i ever be one." daddy snapped.

"well how do you know what goes on at a bachlorette party?"Jake asked.

"I read minds hotshot. What about you?" Dad asked

"I can hear Leah's thoughts , and trust me you dont want to."

"Well I think it is time you go to the main house and start planning your party." Mom said.

"Well arent we a bit pushy." Dad said . then kissed mnom and whispered something in her ear I did'nt wanna hear.

***************************************

Late that night I fell asleep in Jakes close so his body heat would flow through me.

***************************************

I awoke the next morning to Jakes gentle were going to La Push today I will get to see Emily, kim Rachael, Leslie, and Claire.

Emily and Sam have been married for 6 years and have 2 eautifull children Samuel 5 And Samantha 2

Rachael and Paul have been marrie 5 years. they have 2 kids and 4, sarah 2 and Jordan will be her in two months.

Kim and Jareed have been married for 1 yaer and are expecting their first.

Claire and Quill are just starting to date . She is now 14.

Embry imprinted on Leslie and they have been dating for two years.

After i got done laying their i decided I neede a shower.


End file.
